True Love Gone Wrong
by TheSexxiBarbie
Summary: what happens when juliet saves romeo from death?


I opened my eyes. I look around but it's hard because everything is kind of fuzzy. I look up and smile because I see him. Romeo, my Romeo. I'm about to say something to him, but I realize he's doing something. I concentrate on what he's holding in his hand. Then I notice it's poison.

"ROMEO!" I shouted just in time. The vile fell out of his fingers when he realized what I had said. He smiled and ran and kissed me.

"My dear Romeo. Why have you been crying? And why do you plan to kill yourself?" I said.

"Juliet? How are you alive? I saw you dead. You were just dead," said Romeo. I could tell he was very confused, but we needed to hurry and get out of the room. We couldn't have anyone find us. It would be the end of us both.

"Romeo, you must listen to me. We have to get out of here before the soldiers come. If they find us, they will kill us. Now will you trust me to get us out of here and tell you the story later?" I pleaded. Of course he listened. I smiled and hugged him as tight as I could.

I led Romeo around to the back of the morgue. There was a hole in the wall leading to outside. By this time we could hear the men running down the stairs inside. We heard a lot of yelling and some gunshots. We ran as fast as we could towards our get away car.

The car itself looked like us. Broken down, but looking for a way out. I picked this one out because no body would suspect us to be in this car. My plan is to switch cars later on, but for now, we're stuck in this piece of junk.

Once we were in the car and I had put it in drive, I turned to take my first real look at Romeo. It was obvious he had been crying. I could tell by the way his eyes had red around the rims, and I could see the path the tears took by the way they had dried on his face.

It wasn't until we were about 100 miles out of Verona before I realized just how quiet it was in the car. I thought back on what happened within the last few days. I met the love of my life, Romeo. But life wasn't happy for too long. The next day his best friend, Mercutio, was killed by my cousin, Tybalt. Out of anger, Romeo killed Tybalt. My mother wanted to have Romeo killed, but I refused. My father thought my refusal was because of my lost cousin so he arranged a marriage for me. Once I heard about this, I ran to Friar John and had him make me a potion to appear as though I was dead. My parents had my funeral, and everyone believed that I had passed on.

The Friar was supposed to send a letter explaining everything that was happening and what was to happen. That's why I'm so confused as to why he's acting like this.

"Juliet." I do love it when he says my name. "Juliet, you said you would explain."

I could tell that he was really confused and hurt, and I hated seeing him that way. I was just as confused as him, but I would explain all I knew to him, anything to keep him from looking at me that way.

"I don't know what to explain, Romeo. Did you not get the letter?" I asked.

"Letter?" he asked bewildered. "What letter? I never got a letter."

"Well, that explains a lot actually," I said. "There was a plan. The Friar gave me a potion to make it seem as though I was dead. They had my funeral and everything. Everyone believed it was true, that it really happened. Friar John was supposed to send you a letter telling you all about it so that you could come and wait for me when I awoke. I did all that because I wanted to be married to you and not Paris. You know my parents would never approve of that."

I took my eyes off the road for one second to see how what I said had affected him. I knew it was a mistake the moment I did it. Romeo's eyes grew large as the car came toward us. I swerved just in time to keep the drunk from hitting us. I pulled over to the side of the road and stopped.

"Juliet, are you ok?" Romeo asked, fear evident in his voice.

"I'm fine. I'm ok. We only have a few more miles until the stop. Then we can change cars and clothes. So everything's ok." I said this in the calmest voice I could. I couldn't believe I almost lost Romeo that fast. It wasn't until he leaned over and wiped the tears off my face that I realized I was crying.

"Juliet, it's going to be ok." the smile on his face and the promise in his eyes made me believe him.

Once we got to the first stop, I jumped out of the car, ran to the yellow Ferrari I bought ahead of time, and jumped in. I looked over, pleased that Romeo had followed me. After we were in the car, I drove off as fast as I could, going from 0-60 in 3.5 seconds. This car drove a lot smoother and faster than the last car. This car would get us there sooner.

"What happened to changing clothes? And why are we going so fast?" Romeo asked.

"We change at the next stop, and we're going fast because we have a tight schedule. I set this all up before I took the poison. If we don't get to the stop on time, we won't get to where we need to be. Just trust me, ok?" I said.

He didn't respond to what I said. He just kept staring at me, as if he was looking for something, like he was trying to find a way to say something. He gave up on his search and turned to stare out the window in front of him.

I know I needed to tell him where we were going and tell him my plan, but I didn't know how. If I told him he might get mad, I just couldn't do it. I know he would never intentionally hurt me, but just upsetting him would be pain enough.

"The Second stop is just up the road," I said.

Once again he ignored what I said. Something must be really bothering him. He never acts this way.

After we changed, we walked back to the car in silence. When I put my hand on the door handle, Romeo grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Where are we going, Juliet?" he asked, his eyes wild. "I'm not kidding, Juliet, tell me right now, where are we going?"

"Let go of me, Romeo!" I yelled and wrenched my arm away. "What is wrong with you? Get in the car, or I'm leaving you here."

Ten emotions ran across his face at once. The only ones that really stuck out to me were anger, sadness, and a lot of pain. All I could was sigh and get in the car.

We had driven about another hundred miles when I started thinking about a story Romeo had told me once. It was about a house along the ocean. It wasn't really a house as much as a castle. He said that a witch had put a spell on it so that only happiness and joy could be there. The only way the spell could be broken is if blood was spilled on the ground. When he first told me the story, I thought it was kind of a weird story to be told by anyone to anyone. The part that confused me most was why blood would be spilled on ground that was supposed to keep you happy.

"Juliet," his voice took me out of my dream, " you know I love you, right?"

"Yes, of course. Why? What's the matter?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.

"No reason. Just needed to know."

I looked at him and wondered what was going on. He was acting very suspicious. I didn't have too long to think about it before I pulled into the driveway of our new home. The view was great since it was right by the ocean. It looked ancient and almost magical, and I thought to that story. Of course the house was real, but the story can't be can it?

"What are we doing here?" Romeo yelled. "We can't be here. We can't."

"Why not?" I asked, confused. "I thought you loved this place?. You always talked about it."

He didn't say anything as he got out of the car and walked away. He was staring at something by the front of the house. As I got out of the car and walked closer, I noticed it was a woman. She had blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. Rosaline?

"Juliet, what are you doing here?" asked Rosaline.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? this is my husband and this is our house," I said getting really mad.

"Juliet, there's something I should tell you. I'm having a baby by Rosaline," said Romeo.

My heart just froze. The whole world stopped.

"Yeah, so leave. Bye, bye, Juliet," said Rosaline.

I took the gun out of my pocket as she turned around.

"Bye, bye, Rosaline." I pulled the trigger.

Her blood pooled on the ground. Romeo turned and looked at me. Shock clear on his face. I ran and kissed him.

"Romeo, let's go into our new home." I smiled at him.

He nodded and went in.

Later that night, Romeo came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. I was holding the gun in my hand and polishing it.

"Juliet, it's been a long day and too long a night. I'm going to sleep. I do love you so much, Juliet. Goodnight, Juliet," he said as he turned around.

"Goodnight, Romeo." Once again, I pulled the trigger.


End file.
